Lost Without You
by yourkingdomsavior
Summary: Tris never died. The Erudite kept her and Uriah as secret service members so what happens when she comes back to dauntless as Tina? Will Tobias and her find love again? WILL IS ALIVE MY STORY MY RULES and I know i suck at summaries. Fourtris all the way. Disclaimer: I am not veronica roth I do not own Divergent even though in my dreams I do. First chapter written by Crazychessgurl!
1. Chapter 1

**New Divergent story YAY!- Yourkingdomsaviot**

Tris pov

I'm still alive. I never was dead. The erudite replaced my body with a dummy and then dragged me off to be a secret service member so thats what I did for three years. Only Christina and Uriah know, Christina because I bumped into her and she recognized me about a year ago, Uriah know because hes my partner. Me and Chrissy have been planning for me to come back under the name Tina. Only the leaders know though. God I miss Tobias so much it hurts, though Chrissy tells me that he didn't move on and still misses me, I highly doubt it though, there are plenty of pretty, no gorgeous, dauntless girls to choose from. Well today is the day. I am pretty beaten up so I'll have to explain that one to Christina, we made a plan for me to come in during lunch and she would leave to help me. I pull up my hood Well here goes nothing

I walk in slowly hugging the wall because of my leg, I got shot a few weeks ago and it still hasn't healed properly, I watch Chrissy get up from the group's normal table and hurry to me  
"God Tris what happened?" she asks looking super concerned and I'm touched  
"I'll explain later can we go to your apartment where we can talk and I can change?"  
"Of course!" she says and leads me with her down the hall supporting my weight which is surprising because she never was as strong as me and I've gotten bigger and filled out more. I was only in the cafeteria breifly but I remember the pair of blue eyes on me all too well.

Tobias POV

What the hell was that about? A girl comes staggering in and Christina get up has a very short conversation with the girl and then leads her down the hall to her apartment? What? I must not be the only one surprised at her actions because I hear

"What was that about?"  
"I wish I knew Will, I wish I knew" is all I sigh before remembering a detail, it was only for a second but the girls eyes stared at me for one second and the piercing gaze was all to familiar but I can't place it! I wish I knew who she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**once again that awesome chapter 1 was written by Crazychessgurl who btw is an awesome writer but since she already had three stories I picked up this one for her and we are still kinda working together on it so without further ado: CHAPTER TWO! that rymes hee hee and I know I said she was Tina but her name was supposed to be Trish**

Tris POV

It's been a month and I'm settling back into Dauntless, two weeks ago Uri came and now goes as Dax. Christina invited me to come to her truth or dare party tonight so thats what I'm going to do. I work in the tattoo parlor with Tori and mainly sit alone during meals or with Uriah because we can't talk to our friends or they might recognize us and trust me Chris's reaction was bad enough so having the whole group at the same time? No way. I am currently Christina's roommate so they should be here around seven. I am wearing a black hoodie, with a black skirt and leggings underneath and under the hoodie is my leather vest on top of my sleeveless crop top. Hopefully I don't get to many bad dares or truths because if I take off my hoodie I would be instantly recognizable. Uriah came an hour a go so the gang should be here soon. Sure enough five minutes later the doorbell rings and in comes Tobias, Lynn, Will, Marlene, Shauna, Zeke and Lauren.

"Ok just come into the living room Chris is setting up." I state and lead them to our living room and have them sit on the floor I end up between Chris and Uri.

"Ok it's my home, and well Trish's but she doesn't mind so I'll go first!" Christina blurts "Four truth or dare!"

"Um dare."

"Well I dare you to kiss the least attractive girl in the room's cheek" he shrugs gets up and walks over to me, that stung. I keep my hood up because my face is scarred and such so when he tries to do the dare I push him a way and glare at Christina

"Um yea don't try with her she doesn't like showing her face or being touched so dare complete" he just shrugs and walks back to Lauren

"Dax truth or dare."

"Um truth Four" good. we told him not to act to much like himself

"Ok are you and Trish dating?"

"What no! We just were forced into a situation and well we have eachother's back no matter what."

! #$%%^time skip to hour later ^%%$# !

I am in my hoodie but my skirt and leggings are gone it's Zeke's turn

"Trish truth or dare?"

"Um..." I've done truth for a while soo "Dare." I say firmly oh how I would regret that choice later

"I dare you to take off your hoodie." he has me cornered and he knows it. either way the hoodie comes off

"Guys don't make her do this" Christina's voice is urgent

"Why we are just curious?"

"Seriously don't make her do that!" Uriah almost yells at his brother.

"Dax I will take off my hoodie if you take off yours at the same time they deserve to know who we are and what we've kept hidden."

"Ok. You are sure though right?" he asks and I just nod "Ok then one... two... three" we swiftly yank out hoodies off. Now all my tattoos are uncovered and so are Uri's

"Tris Uriah how in the hell..." Zeke is at a loss for words for once

"Christina thanks for keeping my secret and letting me stay with you but its about time we left for HQ right Uri?" I say urgently

"Yea." we grab our hoodies and shrug them over our shoulders

"No wait guys!" we are already out of the apartment sprinting down the hall.

**Sorry bout the cliffhanger but you got two updates in a day be grateful! seeya next time! -Yourkingdomsavior**


	3. up for adoption

**Sorry about unanounced hiatus i was depressed  
**

Tris POV

I dodge through the abandonned warehouse with Uriah on the other side looking at me for the signal. I hold up my fingers and count _One. Two. Three. _We both burst out of the shadows and into the space yelling

"What the fuck!"

"This is a raid put your hands up!" Uriah yells they just grab guns and shoot back we fire until all are dead, the dauntless can't know we were here, time to make our disaperance. We run too the top of the stairs and I pull the cord on my belt and suddenly a parachute like object comes out and we jump in unison down the building controlling our "wings".

"Hey get them!" comes the voice of a dauntless. Oh crap.

Tobias POV

We are about to raid an abandonned warehouse when two people jump from the top of the building wearing what look like flight suits

"Hey get them!" I yell I run after them and when they hit the ground they start to run

"Tris I won't let you get away again!"

**ok i have writers block this story is now up for adoption. PM me if interested. -yourkingdomsavior**


End file.
